


Rage the Law

by jesterlady



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks, F/M, Fights, Fix-It, Married Couple, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Amy confesses Rory lets her know how he feels about her decision to give him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage the Law

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DW. Some lines are from the show. The title is from John Bunyan.  
> A/N: I know I'll probably get a lot of flack from Amy fans about how she's portrayed here, but I honestly could not help it. This episode made me so mad for the one simple reason that it contained the most ridiculous and out of character/relationship plot device in the history of Doctor Who. Moffat is so much better than that, let alone Amy. But done is done and, therefore, the absolute selfishness and cowardice of such a decision had to be dealt with and I doubt even Rory would put up with something like that once he knew the truth.

_"Don't you dare speak to me about waiting outside of a box because that is nothing, Rory, nothing compared to giving you up."_

Rory froze. He stood still for a few minutes trying to understand what had just happened, the words that had just tumbled into the air around him. He really genuinely couldn't. And, although he was generally a very patient man, a slow red crept into his vision and an anger that had sent many a member of the Mongol horde fleeing swept over him.

"So, tell me," he said, striving for casual but not quite succeeding, "when you become a model do they start spiking your food with stupid juice?"

Amy's head shot up to look at him.

"W-what?"

"Well, I have to think that's the reason because the Amy I know would never think in a million years that what you've done is okay."

"Rory, did you hear what I've just said to you?"

"Yeah, I heard it. I heard you spout the most selfish tripe I've ever heard anyone spout." The rage started to pour out and he began to pace, barely noticing the look of confusion and dawning anger on her face. "How could you do that to me? Do you know how grown ups behave in a marriage, by any chance? But I guess I don’t even rate a vote in our relationship. Cause anything that Amy decides is going to be right for both of us, I guess." He wheeled on her. "How dare you make this kind of decision for me based on your view of what I want! I am so far beyond angry at you and I'm so far beyond hurt. It makes me wonder if you've been with the Doctor for too long because you appear to have inherited his hero complex."

Amy started to speak but Rory cut her off. He wasn't done, no, he had a lot more to say, years spent acquiescing had left him with a lot of words that had never been said, yet he still did his best not to bring up the past but to focus on the last few months.

"Is that how you feel, Amy? That you think I can't make my own decisions, that I need someone to snatch me away in a box and light up my life with their life? Because I don't need saving and I certainly don't need to be kept." His voice got quieter now and he let the pain drip into his tone because he needed her to understand. "We're supposed to be partners. Why couldn't you just talk to me? How could you think that I would ever want kids more than I want to be with you? I love you more than I've ever loved anything and you have been putting me through hell for months."

Amy stared at him and he couldn't really blame her. After all, he doubted he'd ever gone off like that at her before.

"I was doing this for you," she finally said, her voice lacking its usual fire.

And he was saddened to hear her say it because he knew she believed it, but she still didn't get it. He knew her so well and he thought he could guess at what had really happened.

"No," he said, turning away from her because he couldn’t bear to look at her face, "you were doing it for you. Because you felt afraid, ashamed, inadequate. So instead of talking to me about it, letting me help you, instead of fighting back – I mean, have you even heard of adoption? – you took the coward's route, because it was easier to run away than to face a future you were afraid of. Tell me if I'm wrong."

When he turned around to look at her, the fire was back, but it was the wrong kind of fire.

"I wanted to let you have what you want. It was the hardest thing I've ever done!" she snapped at him and he wondered if the Dalek hatred was too far gone for her to hear him.

"What I want is you!" he shouted back. "And you think that was hard? Are you keeping score now? Because if we are, don't you dare talk to me about giving someone up. I know how hard that is, the gut wrenching pain of it. Because I've done that too. I did it twice. You don't remember but I had to let you die on Apalapacia, I had to stand by and do nothing and let you give up your life." His voice broke because he didn't think about that if he could help it. "And I know you've had to watch me die before too, I know it can't have been easy for you. I'm not trying to say it's not been hard for you. But you giving me up to ease your own conscience cannot compare to me giving you up, letting you kick me out because I thought it was what you wanted and I'd rather die miserable and alone than deny you anything."

She let out a sob and his heart wrenched inside him.

"Well, that makes you stupid, too," she said after a long silence and it made him feel a little bit better to hear such an Amy response.

He forced out a bitter laugh and refocused. He'd spent far too much time on his rant while she was slowly being twisted into an evil thing. He couldn't afford to let his own personal feelings put her in jeopardy. That was something he could never do.

"Yeah, probably, but right now that's all in the past, Amy, and you have got to take my bracelet."

He moved toward her but she scrambled away from him.

"No!" she said. "Stay away from me, Rory. I won't let you die for me. Not again."

"I'm not planning on it," he said. "The Doctor will save me. This is to save you."

"Why do you have to be like that?" Amy asked, her voice frustrated, tears falling down her face.

"I could ask the same thing of you," he said, kneeling in front of her.

She looked at him fully for the first time in months.

"I'm sorry," she said, and he believed her.

"I know," he said, reaching to take her hands. "I'm sorry you felt you had to do this on your own."

"Stop being noble," she said and he shook his head.

"Amy, give me your hand."

"No!" she shouted. "Don't touch me!"

He grabbed her wrists and they both froze. Rory looked down and saw she had a bracelet already.

"It's the Doctor's," he said. "When you were sleeping."

"A Timelord," Amy said. "I'll bet he doesn't even need it."

"Then why didn't he just tell us!" Rory said in exasperation, moving away from her, picking the controls back up for something to do with his hands.

They glanced at the monitors and saw the Doctor adjusting his bowtie as he passed it with a decidedly smug look on his face.

"I'll kill him," Amy growled out.

"Let him save us first, yeah?" Rory suggested, feeling more calm now that he knew Amy was going to be safe.

Amy smiled at him.

"I missed you. So much."

"Me too," he said, walking back to her hesitantly.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked and he could see real contrition and understanding in her eyes.

He didn't hesitate.

"Always."

"Then come here," she said.

He moved quickly and crushed her to him, cradling her in his arms for just one small moment.

But there was a huge crash and an explosion sound, rocking them back from each other. They both looked down at the teleporter controls in Rory's hand.

"How long can we wait?" he asked.

Amy looked at him with a strange confidence in her voice.

"The rest of our lives."

He stared at her for a moment and made his decision.

"Agreed."

She stepped toward him and pulled his face to hers and he got to kiss her again. He got to taste the lips of his wife. And it was one of those moments where they were lost in each other and he barely noticed the Doctor coming back because he was so busy feeling Amy.

"Right, go, let's go! We're good, let's go. For God's sake."

Dimly, Rory felt the Doctor snatch the device from his hands and teleport them back to the Tardis. The Doctor worked controls and opened the doors and may have had a conversation with someone, but Rory was still too busy kissing Amy to care.

But then there was a three way hug and explanations and berations abounded before Rory and Amy found themselves deposited by a cocky Doctor outside their home and waving goodbye. Then Amy was nodding for him to come in and he was pumping the air and feeling idiotic and everything was okay again.


End file.
